forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguar F-TYPE Project 7
}} The 2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7 (abbreviated as Jaguar Project 7) is a convertible sports car featured in the Top Gear Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 6 and as standard in all subsequent titles. Forza Horizon 3 also features a unique Horizon Edition variant of the car, the 2016 Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Horizon Edition, which can be obtained via the Auction House and was featured in the Speed is Key Forzathon event from October 6, 2017 to October 11, 2017, as well as a Pre-Order Car variant available to players who pre-ordered the game from Best Buy. The Horizon Edition variant was later revived in Forza Motorsport 7 as a Forza Edition car. Background The Jaguar F-Type Project 7, based on the F-Type Convertible, is a limited edition version of the F-Type, with a supercharged V8 engine, making it Jaguar's most powerful model of the F-Type yet, alongside the SVR. The Project 7 was created to pay tribute to the Jaguar D-Type. Characteristics As a car meant to pay tribute to the Jaguar D-Type, the F-Type Project 7 uses an all-aluminum body and sports an "Aero Haunch" behind the driver. It is visually different from other F-Type models in that it uses a quad exhaust system and an additional fixed rear wing. Compared to the F-Type R, the Project 7 weighs less. The Project 7's AJ133 5.0 L (5,000 cc) supercharged V8 has been upgraded to make and . A carryover from the F-Type R is the eight-speed ZF 8HP button-operated automatic transmission. The Project 7 reaches in 3.8 seconds, in 8.1 seconds, and top speeds exceeding . Special Variants Pre-Order Car The Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Pre-Order Car is a special Pre-Order Car version of the Project 7, available exclusively to players who pre-ordered Forza Horizon 3 from Best Buy. It comes with stock performance that sets the car to the top of Class S1, with improvements in handling and braking. Horizon Edition The Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Horizon Edition (abbreviated as F-Type HE, displayed in all capital letters) is a modified Project 7 with aftermarket rims, blue body coloring, and the 6.5 L V12 from the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. It awards a 100% base XP boost. The Project 7 HE was obtainable in the Forzathon event Speed is Key but can otherwise be obtained via the Auction House. It will also be obtainable in a currently unnamed Forzathon event held from April 13, 2018 to April 20, 2018. Forza Edition The Horizon Edition version of the car was reused in Forza Motorsport 7 as a Forza Edition car, awarding 40% bonus CR and 40% more bonus CR at Top Gear. However, the 5.0 L supercharged V8 from the original Project 7 returns, but this time with a bigger restrictor plate due to the use of homologated performance. The Jaguar F-Type Project 7 Forza Edition, also nicknamed Jaguar P7 ME (with "ME" standing for "Motorsport Edition"), is obtainable by completing the Evolution Elite Championship in the Forza Driver's Cup. It was also given out to all VIP players from October 2017 to December 1, 2017 after confusion regarding the VIP Membership DLC. Statistics Conversions Trivia * In-game, the Jaguar F-Type Project 7's names have "F-Type" displayed in all capital letters. Gallery Standard FM6 Jaguar Project 7.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Jaguar Project 7 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Jaguar Project 7 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Jaguar F-Type P7.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Jaguar Project 7 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Jaguar Project 7 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 Jaguar P7 ME Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Jaguar P7 ME Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 F-Type HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 F-Type HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References